yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Buraza Town
'Buraza Town is a newly implemented area that Yandere-chan can ride through to go to school. ' There is less than a 50% percent chance of the town getting into the game at the moment. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639458113725140992 Yandere Simulator will also have to be designed under the impression there is no small town. No features should rely on the small town.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/658686800379031552 You can access Buraza Town through Yandere-chan's room. Yandere-chan is able to ride a bicycle around town. There are no buildings around the town; only long white cubes which are likely placeholders. There is a small park and a pond in town as well. Akademi High School is found on the tallest hill of the right side of the town. At school, there is a small portal that says "Go to School," which functions the same as going to school straight from Yan-chan's room. The town may be coastal, as you can make a right on the first street and find a beach of sorts, along with what appears to be a dock. There is a small timer/ HUD in the lower left hand corner that documents how long it takes to get to school and Yandere-chan's longest wheelie. No matter how long she stays in Buraza Town, she will arrive at school on time at 7.00 a.m. When you go to school, your HUD your time taken to school turns red. Going around the school yard you will find a track field. It does not do or serve as anything yet. YandereDev does not like the idea of two or three little streets to substitute for a town. He feels like it is a playable menu screen, and it would not allow any elimination methods. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649638035991035904 Controls W: Forward S: Reverse A: Turn D: Turn Left Shift: Pedal faster Enter: Press if stuck ~: Reloads the level E: Jump (The exception to this is when Yandere-chan is at the pink circle at the entrance to Akademi High, where the E button will allow her to go to school) Mouse Controls *Scroll to zoom in or out, from a view from behind Yandere-chan to a bird's-eye-view that overlooks a good chunk of the town. *Move the mouse to change the camera angle (unlike gameplay on schoolgrounds, this does not affect the direction of Yandere-chan's movement if she began moving before shifting camera angles) Bugs *Yandere-chan's hair does not follow most laws of physics while on the bike in old builds. As of the October 8th update it now does. *While biking, she can get stuck in sidewalks, walls, and various elevations. *Yandere-chan can float upwards, it is unknown what causes this glitch. *If you get to the beach and go past the shoreline, the level will automatically be reset in your original spawn point. Gallery Town1.png Town2.png Town3.png Town4.png Town6.png Entire_Buzara_Town_(Akademi_Hilltop_View).jpg Town_Scenery_1.jpg Trivia *Buraza Town was implemented in the August 12th build. *There are currently no NPCs seen while biking through Buzara Town, making Yandere-chan its only resident so far. *There is a meter for "Longest Wheelie," and while it is not only very hard to perform any wheelies intentionally, the meter serves no practical purpose. *The music played while biking is Pokémon Omega Ruby / Pokémon Alpha Sapphire's Battle Resort Theme. However, it will not be in the final game, as it is copyrighted. YandereDev confirmed that any music from any franchises that are used in current builds will be replaced with music that has a similar tune.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637653382149201920 *The name of the town was released on the August 14th build, meaning "brother" in Japanese. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632325877859090432 *If the town should ever be officially implemented, YandereDev has stated that Yandere-chan can wear casual clothes https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647334311352406016 and should be allowed to roam until midnight, but access to school must stop at 6 PM. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637167815452024832 *He has also said if there is no town, the game will skip directly to Monday. If there is a town, the player is given the option to skip to Monday. If the players does not choose to skip, they can roam around, earn money, find collectibles, and possibly sabotage Senpai's dates. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637356093035843584 Those dates would be girls separate from the rivals that don't attend Akademi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/656284727272300549 *If the police see Yandere-chan committing a crime and they see her face (if the town is implemented), it will result in a Game Over. If the police catch her, it is game over. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638027422479200259 *The town will have a different atmosphere than the school. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638919764203597824 *Some buildings will be able to be entered, but not every building. There will be events that present opportunities to eliminate rivals. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646860816872935425 *YandereDev likes the idea about a stray cat or dog that you are able to keep, but it would require cat models, cat animations, programming time, and a two week push back date. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650826755335258112 *You can ride towards a wall and then repeatedly press 'Enter' to go above that wall. 'C' will not work. *The entire map is a placeholder.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652351744601518081 References Category:Places